hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (funnycomixking)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was literally the worst disaster anyone in the globe had ever witnessed by anyone in the entire universe. Everything that people thought they knew was all a lie. 2020 was hyperactive. 2021 was insanity, and 2022 was the season that defied all physics beyond normal standards. Due to the intensities of storms, the National Hurricane Center implemented the Extended Saffir-Simpson Hurricane scale, which was highly tested when Kappa became a Category 8 hurricane with 425 mph winds, becoming the strongest cyclone ever in the globe. Storms Tropical Storm Alex A non-tropical area of low pressure embedded inside an extra-tropical cyclone drifted across the Central Atlantic for several days. However a burst of convection that maintained for several hours caused the system to be upgraded to Tropical Depression One on January 8 at 18:00 UTC. The depression eventually separated itself from the extra-tropical cyclone and One began to turn east. Marginally favorable conditions at the time caused the cyclone to strengthen into Tropical Storm Alex on January 9 at 12:00 UTC. However, due to the latitude of Alex, and gradually cooler sea surface temperatures located within the storm, Alex turned extra-tropical on January 10 and advisories were discontinued on the storm. Subtropical Storm Bonnie A cold front exited off the US coast in mid-January. A low pressure formed in the center of the cold front as it slowly moved northward. Eventually, the system coalesced a stable center with a cool core, and due to it still being attached to a cold front, the system was designated Subtropical Depression Two on January 23 at 06:00 UTC. The depression slowly organized more, and after multiple buoy reports of gale-force winds were discovered, the depression was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Bonnie on January 24 at 12:00 UTC. The subtropical cyclone moved east as it continued to interact with the subtropical cyclone until it began to turn north into much cooler waters, which caused Bonnie to lose characteristics of being a cyclone, and by January 26 at 18:00 UTC, the system had finished extra-tropical transition, and thus advisories were discontinued. Minor flooding occurred in Newfoundland when Bonnie made landfall as a subtropical depression. The flooding only totaled up to a toll of $2 million, and nobody died. Tropical Depression Three Category:Future hurricane seasons A surge of Gulf moisture occurred through the first week of February. A mass condensing of clouds crossed over Florida, who was enjoying record warmth. This influenced the Eastern coast of the state to be much warmer than normal, and eventually the mass of clouds organized into a closed low, and after a recon flight, it was assigned that the third cyclone of 2022 had formed. The tropical depression failed to intensify, and barely made landfall in Georgia, which was also a rarity for both the time of year and landfall location. The storm didn't even take six hours to degenerate, marking the depression's life only 18 hours long. Hurricane Colin The remnants of an unnumbered subtropical depression crossed over the Panama Canal, where it then emerged into the Atlantic waters. The remnants slowly organized becoming fully tropical remnants, before it reformed a circulation. Thus, advisories were initiated on March 11 at 12:00 UTC. The depression slowly moved northward before it began to take an erratic turn around, back into the unusually warm waters caused by a random heat phenomenon. By March 12 at 18:00 UTC, the system had become Tropical Storm Colin, the third named storm of the year. Unlike its absolute failure in 2016, Colin began to steadily strengthen while moving southward, before exercising a turn east, where it eventually became a hurricane on March 14 at 12:00 UTC. Somehow, Colin was immortal against upwelling, and continued to gradually strengthen at a faster pace, with land interaction not slowing it down at all. By March 17 at 00:00 UTC, Colin reached its peak of 140 mph winds before making landfall six hours later with winds of 130 mph in Honduras. Colin suffered with the mountainous region and rapidly degenerated into a remnant low within 30 hours. Colin caused $127 million in damage, primarily from flooding caused due to the storm remaining just off the coast of Honduras. Wind damage was reported where Colin made landfall, however due to the rapid degeneration of the storm, the worst wind effects were not felt. Overall, the storm caused 14 deaths as well, with a majority of them due to flooding. Hurricane Danielle Atmospheric disturbances caused by a child jumping into a swimming pool resulted in the formation of a tropical wave over the western coast of Africa. The tropical wave was caught off guard and immediately turned north as soon as it interacted with the subtropical ridge. Due to warm waters that somehow remained from the hydro-heated core incident, the system developed into Tropical Depression Four as a result on March 25 at 18:00 UTC. The system maintained a steady pace north, slowly fixing its elongated center while fighting off Saharan dust. However, exactly 24 hours after the depression was designated, it was deemed as Tropical Storm Danielle. The storm unexpectedly curved to the east, and due to the ongoing heat crisis in Africa, the coasts were highly conducive for development. Danielle gradually strengthened further, however, the Saharan dust mentioned earlier continued to impede further developing. However, it did not stop Danielle from becoming a hurricane March 28 at 00:00 UTC. Danielle peaked at 85 mph before making landfall in the Western Sahara desert as a minimal hurricane. The cyclone rapidly weakened inland, yet it still managed to curve northward back out to sea as a weak depression. Danielle eventually lost the rest of its circulation and by 06:00 UTC, advisories were discontinued on the system. Only $7 million in damage occurred to the low amount of structures left unprotected. Tropical Storm Earl A dying cold front emerged into the Gulf of Mexico where it then stalled just off the Texas coast, bringing a high amount of rain to the southeastern coast of the state. Eventually it got just the perfect amount of distance away from land so that it could organize slowly, and finally, by April 6 at 12:00 UTC, the system was designated as the sixth tropical depression of the season. The depression moved southeast before a blockage from a high pressure system south of the depression caused the system to make a gradual turn northeast. By 12:00 UTC the following day, the depression became Tropical Storm Earl. Earl struggled to keep a fully closed center as it kept having trouble with a lower level circulation becoming exposed. Within 18 hours of it becoming a tropical storm, Earl became a skeletal system with winds that were not sufficient enough to be a tropical cyclone, and thus, advisories were discontinued. Minor impacts were felt from when the remnants affected Louisiana. Overall, 10-12 inches of rain fell in some places, and the precursor to the system brought $4.1 million in damage, and 1 death as a result. Hurricane Fiona The remnants of Tropical Storm Agatha crossed through the Yucatán Peninsula, where it then began to gradually turn to the north. The wind shear was unseasonably low during the time, and it allowed the remnants to re-develop into the seventh tropical depression of 2022 at April 12 00:00 UTC. The storm didn't take too long to organize, as it became Tropical Storm Fiona eighteen hours later on April 13 18:00 UTC. Intensity within Fiona gradually increased and it became a hurricane briefly before it made landfall on the Cuban coast of Jucaro, where a Shrek-Con happened to be occurring. Fiona weakened briefly weakened into a tropical storm before re-intensifying back into a hurricane April 15 at 18:00 UTC. Fiona went through the central Bahamas gradually intensifying, before going out to sea and reaching its peak intensity as a minimal Category 2 hurricane. However, due to a blockage by the Jet Stream and a nearby high pressure system, Fiona underwent an anti-cyclonic loop, which due to upwelling, ended up weakening the storm. Fiona eventually encountered an area of 125kt wind shear that formed out of nowhere, and Fiona fizzled out within 6 hours, with advisories being discontinued April 19h. Hurricane Gaston A tropical wave crossed out of Africa, and due to it being April, forecasters had high confidence the wave would never develop and did not care for its very existence whatsoever. However, around 10 days later, it approached the northern Caribbean, where conditions were conducive to develop. By April 15, at 12:00 UTC, confirmed scans and satellite appearance confirmed the wave had now become Tropical Depression Eight, as it continued its northwest position. By 06:00 UTC the following day, a recon flight into the storm to learn more about the system showed it was now a tropical storm, and thus, it was7 named Gaston by the National Hurricane Center. Gaston began a gradual turn towards the west. Gaston quickly became better organizing, and it began to gradually intensify, reaching hurricane status exactly an hour later after the cyclone was named. Eighteen hours later, while Gaston continued to barrel towards the Bahamas, the storm began to undergo rapid intensification, making landfall in the Abacos island with Category 4 force winds. Around 15:00 UTC, Gaston made landfall at its peak intensity of 160mph in West Palm Beach, Florida. Gaston continued its route west, before emerging back into the Gulf Coast a day later. Gaston, now a weakened Category 2 hurricane, eventually fixed its core, and thus, it began to re-intensify once again, before making another Category 4 landfall in Biloxi, Mississippi. From then, the storm begun to stall, which made problems worse. Gaston survived three days of stalling inland before the National Hurricane Center discontinued advisories on April 24th. The remnants were eventually swept away by a warm front. Leading up to the catastrophic wake of Gaston, Florida, Georgia, Mississippi and Alabama all declared states of emergency for the storm ahead. The path of the storm reminded some of Andrew 1992, and upon them, stores in Florida were left empty within hours. Sandbags were placed multiple places trying to prevent too much waves crashing ashore without obstacles. However, the damage from Gaston was not great. Nearly every single attraction of West Palm Beach was destroyed, with a 17 foot storm surge ruining many coastal-hanging homes. Catastrophic flooding ensued in Mississippi, Georgia, and the western Florida panhandle, where many areas directly above the storm received over 75 inches of rain from the cyclone, which ended up ruining thousands of homes. In general, 742 deaths occurred as the result of Gaston, and a total damage fee of $2.6 billion was added to the already staggering debts ensuing for 2022. In the WMO meeting in 2023, it was announced Gaston would be retired and replaced with the name Gavin. Hurricane Hermine Somehow, a tropical wave exited the African coast on April 19th, and it survived due to unexpected conducive factors. This eventually led to the development of Tropical Depression Nine April 22 at 18:00 UTC. The depression moved at very slow speeds, but it eventually became Tropical Storm Hermine exactly 24 hours later on April 23. Due to a ridge forming north of the cyclone, Hermine took a sharp turn east, and it began to slowly barrel towards Africa. Exactly 24 hours after becoming named, Hermine became a hurricane, and it continued to move at its slow speed, with upwelling hardly affecting the system. By April 26 at 00:00 UTC, it was found that Hermine has clearing out an eye for itself, and that it was quickly intensifying. It intensified very quickly into a Category 4 hurricane with winds of 130mph before making landfall at that intensity in Africa, at April 27 00:00 UTC. Hermine turned around and accelerated in speed, eventually becoming post-tropical April 28 at 18:00 UTC, while still having hurricane force winds. The remnants went on where it affected the Cape Verde islands with gusty winds and heavy rain. Due to the low amount of residents where the storm made landfall, not much in terms of casualties and damage occurred. 4 deaths, and $15 million were reported from Hermine. Subtropical Storm Ian An area of low pressure emerged from the coast of Portugal, and was quickly absorbed by an extratropical system. The system fueled by the ongoing increase of moisture in Europe, began to feed on the moisture, and thus it eventually developed subtropical characteristics, and thus the system was designated Subtropical Storm Ian on April 27th at 18:00 UTC. Due to the pretty large size for the system, it struggled to keep a consolidated center, Ian had trouble trying to strengthen. However it managed to make it to 45mph before making landfall in the morning hours of April 29th, in the city of Galway located in Ireland. It quickly degenerated into a remnant low and was picked up by a cold front the following day. Ian brought gusty winds and heavy rain to spots, with damages ranging around $6 million. No fatalities were reported from Ian. Hurricane Julia An area of low pressure formed off of the western Bahamas in early May. A surge in moisture from the Gulf of Mexico helped fuel showers and thunderstorms from within the system as it slowly moved north. Eventually, a circulation began to develop, and multiple reports of gale force winds in eastern Florida resulted in the NHC designating Tropical Depression Eleven on May 10th at 06:00 UTC. Around eighteen hours later, on the turn of the 11th, the depression became Tropical Storm Julia, this time not on land! Anyways, the tropical storm began to deepen while tightening its core, gradually strengthening in the process. 24 hours later, Julia became a hurricane as it continued to get closer to the Carolinas. The intensity increased further as Julia fed on the heat of the coast, becoming a Category 2 briefly before striking the Carolinas at May 12th 06:00 UTC. Julia slowly moved through the southern Mid-Atlantic before curving out to sea and becoming post-tropical by the time it re-entered the Atlantic ocean on May 15th. Julia caused moderate destruction among the coasts, mainly due to the moderate rainfall brought by the slow movement. Impacts were lessened due to the lopsided northern side of the system, that had kept the cyclone from producing far worse wind damage and rain impacts. Although impacts were less severe than they could have been, $115 million in damage still occurred, along with 7 deaths related to the system. Subtropical Storm Karl An extratropical cyclone hovered over the Northern Atlantic until it suddenly began to be part of a cold front, gradually feeding from the tropical characteristics part of it thanks to the said Gulf Moisture mentioned in Julia's description. The extratropical area of low pressure began to acquire subtropical characteristics as it separated itself from the cold front, and eventually was designated as Subtropical Depression Twelve at 12:00 UTC May 9th. The subtropical cyclone began to turn north, becoming Karl the following day, keeping its subtropical characteristics. However, unlike normal cyclones, Karl began to turn to the west due to influence of an area of high pressure located east of the storm, and the jet stream still being completely screwed up from 2021. Karl made landfall in Southern Newfoundland, remaining in the general vicinity while picking up in speed, before turning south, making a second landfall in Northern Nova Scotia at its peak of 60mph. Karl began to continue to push forward with its speed, eventually turning extratropical again on May 12th as it moved away from Atlantic Canada. $2 million in damage were reported from Karl. Hurricane Lisa The same area of low pressure that ended up forming Julia also spawned another low pressure that dipped southwestward, bringing moderate to heavy rains in Cuba as it went through before turning so it paralleled it. Eventually, the low pressure system moved into areas where it was conducive for development, leading to the formation of Tropical Depression Thirteen late May 10th at 18:00 UTC. The depression made two landfalls in Cuba before exiting into the Gulf Coast. By May 11th at 00:00 UTC, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Lisa, as it continued its relatively slow speed northwestward. Within 48 hours, Lisa became a hurricane before turning west, avoiding the Gulf Coast, who was still desperate on trying to recover from past systems. Eventually, Lisa made a turn to the south once again before entering somehow warmer waters, which caused Lisa to gradually intensify into a Category 2 hurricane. It continued to intensify, becoming a Category 3 hurricane with winds of 120mph before making landfall in El Americano, Mexico at that intensity late May 16th at that intensity. The mountainous terrain of Mexico sheared the system quickly, causing it to dissipate on May 18th at 00:00 UTC. Lisa caused minor flooding in Western Cuba, while causing some moderate damage and beach erosion in the straits of the Mexican coasts, which were the worst affected. $40 million in damage occurred, along with an extra 9 deaths as a result. Mexico did not request to retire Lisa, and thus it will be used again in 2028. Hurricane Martin A completely erratic tropical wave spent days traveling across the open Atlantic, with little formation due to the storm being in 24 degree Celsius waters, and the fact the storm itself was unstable. However, it entered the cutoff line where 24 degree Celsius waters became 32 degree Celsius waters, which helped form the depression, as the cutoff line was approximately 10 miles. This quickly lead to the formation of the fourteenth tropical depression of the season on May 18th at 06:00 UTC. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Martin around 6 hours later. Martin began doing a weird trek to the south, but instead of making landfall, it decided to turn north. It curved around where it formed to avoid upwelling while strengthening, eventually strengthening into a hurricane 06:00 UTC May 21. Martin gradually turned north, slowly organizing an eye. It than strengthened further, becoming a Category 3 hurricane before making a landfall in eastern Dominican Republic. The storm had already become fairly large in size and the fact it turned east and slowed down significantly while strengthening even further did not help matters at all. Right before making landfall in Puerto Rico, Martin became a Category 5 hurricane before slamming the island, ripping the entire power grid out of its foundation. Martin weakened some during the landfall before moving southwards back out to sea. The storm took some time to re-strengthen, becoming a Category 5 again on May 27th at 12:00 UTC. Martin then reached its peak of intensity of 175mph before passing dangerously close to the South American coastlines. Martin weakened to a Category 4 due to land interaction, but became a Category 5 for the third time around two days later. The cyclone rebounded and hurtled towards Honduras, eventually making landfall as a weakened Category 3 landfall in the country. It eventually exited into the Eastern Pacific where it later made landfall in Mexico as a Category 2 before dissipating. Martin brought major damage to Haiti, Dominica, and Puerto Rico far beyond belief. An emergency declaration was made before Martin made landfall on Puerto Rico, but evacuations were difficult due to the storm moving slow just north of them, and the fact nearly every airport had cancelled flights due to the oncoming storm. Puerto Rico was placed on a mandatory lockdown, and people spent long days digging holes for themselves to serve as a storm shelter. All plans turned out to help as the entire power grip crashed due to the storm, along with many historical buildings standing for hundreds of years were destroyed. Puerto Rico became a national disaster area, and around 80% of all infrastructure on the country was deemed unfit to be rebuilt, and was noted it would have to be rebuilt again as new. Unfortunately, it was also noted due to the major chaos of storms since 2022, that the citizens needed to find somewhere else to live before other storms would cause even greater destruction in the region. Venezuela received some considerable damage as well, with some ports being practically destroyed. Honduras was barely recovering from past storms so not much new damage occurred there. Nonetheless, 14,085 deaths were accounted for by Martin, along with a damage toll that had $114 billion in damage. Consequently, this led to the retirement of Martin in the spring of 2023 and the name was replaced with Merlin for 2028. Hurricane Nicole Yet another early season wave exited off the African coast in mid-May. The wave moved very slowly, while feeding on the ocean heat content that was in place to help the wave. The wave at some point got trapped in the subtropical ridge which eventually caused the wave to move northwards, as it became to develop a low-pressure center. This eventually led to the designation of Tropical Depression Fifteen 06:00 UTC on May 25th. The system slowly organized while slowly curving northwards. By 12:00 UTC on May 26th, the depression had become Tropical Storm Nicole. The storm began to execute a gradual turn to the east, steadily intensifying as well. It became a hurricane 18:00 UTC on May 27th, before moving in an ESE position, eventually becoming a Category 2 hurricane, and peaking with winds just below hurricane strength. By that point, water temperatures the cyclone was in began to decrease, which began to cause it to weaken. However, it began to turn extratropical as it steadily increased in forward speed, becoming an extratropical cyclone early June 1st as it moved north. Some rip currents affected the coast of Ireland, otherwise, there was no impacts with the storm. Tropical Depression Sixteen An area of low pressure formed and stalled to the north of Honduras, meandering for a few days. The area of low pressure began to organize, although it remained to have a lopsided structure due to the fact there was some moderate land interaction within the system. Eventually gale force winds and a closed, somewhat elongated circulation led to the designation of Tropical Depression Sixteen at 18:00 UTC May 30th. It made landfall about 6 hours later in the Yucatan Peninsula. Surprisingly, it kept its circulation for one more day before deteriorating to a remnant low early June 1st. This meant the depression stayed alive 80% of its time on land. In general, Sixteen caused $5 million in damage overall, with minor infrastructure damages that occurred. Category:Funnycomixking Category:Future Seasons